


Club Homeworld

by WriterMind01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lapis Lazuli is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot has been passed down a club from her father and requests the help of some old friends; Jasper and Lapis, but what happens when Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst walk into the club for not the first time but the third time in a row?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Homeworld

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I should stop creating new stories and finish old ones...lol  
> But enjoy. Let me know what y'all think.

Jasper has seen the three women around every once in a while, but today it’s different. The three, this is their third day in the same week that they’ve come to her club.

She’s not particularly fond of the slim, pale and strawberry blonde and occasionally has to throw out the short and curvy, yet rowdy pale violet headed one, but the tall, hourglass figured one with the shades, she’s been curious about her for a while.

So, it makes sense that when they reach her at the front door for the third time in a week, she pays attention.

“You’re back again,” Jasper states as the slim hourglass figured one leads the trio.

“We’re celebrating,” she answers back, her voice stoic and some of her curls abandoning the fro on her head to hang in front of her shades.

“Well, congratulations on whatever it is y’all are celebrating,” Jasper responds as she runs her eyes up and down the woman’s figure.

“Yo, what’s taking so long? I just want to get drunk and dance!” the short and curvy woman exclaims, her pale violet hair up in a ponytail with a few strand hanging down the sides.

“Amethyst!” the slim blonde exclaims.

Amethyst looks at the slim blonde. “What Pearl, I’m just being honest,” Amethyst says and causes Pearl to roll her eyes.

Pearl doesn’t say anything, but crosses her arms and huffs.

Jasper turns back to the tall woman in front of her. “Since they’re names are out, what’s yours?” Jasper asks.

The slim woman hesitates, but only for a second. “Garnet.”

“Well then Garnet, y’all have fun inside. I’ll be looking for you later,” Jasper says and lifts the rope to allow the three women inside.

….

Lapis has always had a thing for bartending. Even when she was young, she would often serve her alcoholic mother different drinks. So, working in a bar, serving drinks wasn’t anything different, especially when the people she was working with were old friends.

Lapis snaps her eyes up from her current drink she was making; scotch on rocks for some young man, as she hears Jasper’s voice ring out.

 _So, they’ve come back._ Like Jasper, Lapis noticed the fact that this is the third night in a row that the trio have come out to their club, but she pays it no attention. All this means is that she can finally try and dig her claws a little deeper into the slim strawberry blonde, and maybe attempt something with the tall one, who always wears the shades.

So, when she sees the three approaching her counter, she readies herself. With this being their third day in a row coming to their club, this is also a routine that the three do; drinks then dancing.

“Hello and what can I get you beautiful?” Lapis asks Pearl as she follows Garnet to the bar and takes a seat on one of the stools.

Pearl blushes at the question but avoids looking Lapis in the eyes. “Um, I’ll have…” she trails off and Lapis just smiles.

“One Rose Spritzer coming up,” Lapis says with a smile and turns to Garnet. “And what can I get you, gorgeous?”

Garnet just stares back at Lapis with a slight smirk. “A long island ice tea would be nice.” Garnet looks over at Amethyst and shakes her head. “And the strongest drink you have for my friend here.” Garnet nods her head toward Amethyst who is tapping her foot against the floor; she refused to have a seat.

“Sure thing gorgeous.” Lapis walks away with a laugh to go prepare the drinks.

A couple minutes later, she returns to the three with their drinks.

“One Rose Spritzer for the gorgeous blonde here, a Long island ice tea for the gorgeous tall drink of water and one Negroni for your friend,” Lapis says as she hands each of the women their drinks. “On the house. Enjoy.”

….

Peridot couldn’t do it. This club was passed down to her from her father and so, she asked a couple of friends, namely Jasper and Lapis if they would like to help her out. She does all the financial work, and though they have a piece in the club, it’s still primarily hers.

“Ugh, she has to stop letting underage girls in. Just because they’re cute and they look old enough does not mean they get a free pass,” Peridot rants as she stares at the stats of her club.

Lately, her club has been very hot and nearly threatened to be shut down because on more than one occasion, Jasper just can’t help but allow underage girls in when she knows that it’s 21 or older.

Pushing back from her desk, Peridot stands and looks out her window and over her club. Sighing, she makes her way out of her office and down the steps. Being careful to avoiding bumping into or getting bumped into by her customers, Peridot passes the three at the bar and makes her way to the front door.

“Jasper,” Peridot says more than question. “We need to speak.”

Jasper nods her head and tells the people in the lines to hold on. “Yeah?” she questions turning toward Peridot, the latter having to look up at her employee and friend.

“You can’t keep letting these underage girls in, they’re going to get me shut down. Now, I’ve told you before, but next time this happens, we’re going to be in serious trouble if it get found out. Understand? This must quit.”

“Yeah, I understand,” Jasper says but turns to look over Peridot’s head and over at Garnet sipping her drink.

“No, I don’t think that you do. Just because they’re cute and you think they look old enough, does not mean they get a free pass to get into my club,” Peridot snaps and Jasper switches her focus back on her.

“Yeah, I get it. I understand Peri.” Jasper glances up as she notices Garnet and Pearl get up from the bar and head to the dance floor. “Look, the club is full, let me send these people home and let’s call it a night.”

Peridot rolls her eyes. “Fine, just make sure that the ones that are in here are not underage. I don’t need no problems.” With that, Peridot walks away and over to the bar.

Once she makes it to the bar, she walks behind the bar to grab herself a drink before walking back in front of the bar and taking a seat on the far end of the bar.

“What you drinking?” a slightly slurred voice asks her as she downs her drink.

“Brandy, why?” Peridot asks with an irritated tone, not turning to see who the owner of the voice is.

“Mind if I join you? Let me buy you a drink?” Peridot finally turns to look at the owner of the voice. To say she was shocked that the owner was a short and curvy woman with long, pale violet hair would be an understatement.

“Sure, knock yourself out,” Peridot responds.

“Let me get two more of what she’s having,” Amethyst tells Lapis as she hands her the money for the drinks. “Amethyst, by the way,” Amethyst says with her hand outstretched.

Peridot looks at Amethyst’s hand before sliding her eyes up to Amethyst’s purple ones. “Peridot.”


End file.
